


Does it Count?

by EpicKiya722



Series: ❤💙Zukka Week 2021 🔥🌊 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Dad Hakoda, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Here's Your Crown King, Humor, Katara Being THAT Sibling, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Siblings, Zukka Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Day 4 - Secretly Dating (Kinda)Sokka tells his dad about him and Zuko while Katara sits back and watches the show.
Relationships: Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ❤💙Zukka Week 2021 🔥🌊 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211009
Kudos: 38





	Does it Count?

**Author's Note:**

> Came a little late!
> 
> Day 4 Prompt - Southern Water Tribe/Secret Dating
> 
> I went with Secret Dating. I realized in this AU, Sokka hasn't told Hakoda and him dating Zuko and thus, this fic was created.
> 
> That and I just didn't know which prompt to use.

"You think it counts?"

As usual, Katara is caught in another one of her brother's curiosity filled rants. She slowly averts her blues to her brother, the older laid out on the couch with a book in his hands. She sits on the other side of the room, painting her nails a fresh coat of icy blue.

"What are you on about now, Sokka?"

"Me and Zuko. I just realized I never told Dad I'm dating him. So would it count as secretly dating if he doesn't know?"

"Hm." She shrugs. "Maybe? I don't know. Thinking about telling him?"

"If it's okay with Zuko. I mean, I do plan on telling Dad soon."

Katara continues on with the polishing, thinking about adding a cute little seashell to her ring finger. "Ask Zuko and see what he says."

"Hand me my phone.", he demanded, pointing to where his cell laid on the coffee table. Katara glared at him.

"It's closer to you."

"No, it's not. Help me."

"My nails are wet."

"I don't care."

"Oh my gosh." She reached forward and swiped his phone off the table. She stood up and hurled the phone into his stomach.

He grunted in the temporary pain as he watched her walk into the kitchen. "Brat!"

"Jerk!"

He scoffed, sitting up on the couch and unlocking his phone to text Zuko.

**S - hey, baby dragon!**

Within a minute, Zuko was texting him back.

**Z - yep that name is def sticking around**

**Z - hey, boomerang man**

**S - oh wow**

**Z - 😁😝**

**Z - hru?**

**S - good. u?**

**Z - fine but my senses r telling me u have something to ask me**

**S - you're right**

**S - i was thinking about telling my dad about us, but i wanted to know if you're cool with it**

**Z - oh, go ahead. i'll tell my parents about us too. make it fair**

**Z - good luck!**

**S - back at u!**

"Okay, so I'm telling Dad."

"Tell me what?"

Katara held back a laugh seeing her brother scream as Hakoda came up behind him, just arriving from upstairs. The towel wrapped around his shoulders and fresh tee and pants indicated a finished shower.

"Yeah, Sokka, you're gonna tell Dad.", she teased.

"Shush, gremlin." Sokka straightened himself out, composing himself to face his father. He turned around, meeting Hakoda's questioning stare and finding all that confidence he had wither away. He was not sure how his dad would react, but there was no backing out of this. "Um... Dad? I have some news."

"Good or bad?", Hakoda asked, eyebrow raised.

"Depends. It's good really. I didn't do anything that could get me into trouble."

"But it's something big, Dad.", Katara piped up, reclaiming her previous spot. With care to not mess her nails, she snacked on her chips. "Something big."

"Hey, Katara. Do me a favor and zip it."

"Stop beating around the bush."

"You did when you told Dad about Aang."

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not! Fight me!"

"Alright. Tonight, Mario Kart."

"Deal."

"Kids, I'm still here.", the older of the family reminded. "Now, Sokka, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

With a final snarl at the younger, Sokka averted back to Hakoda. "Alright, Dad. First, may I ask a question?"

With a grin, "You just did, but go ahead."  
Katara let out a laugh while Sokka looked betrayed. "Dad! Really?!"

"He walked into that one."

"Anyways!" Sokka cleared his throat. "Dad, if you didn't know if someone was dating someone, but they weren't trying to keep it from you, they just forgot, would it be considered secret dating?"

Hakoda scratched at his beard, his expression a mirror to his son's own pondering demeanor whenever an idea came to mind. "Hm. Maybe? A secret is a piece of information not known and two people dating isn't known, I guess from an outside point of view it would be secret dating?"

"I thought so!"

The question made Hakoda wonder and in no time, he had an idea what his son wanted to tell him. "Sokka, who are you dating?"

Sokka looked a tad bit paler than normal. "Well... it's..."

"I'll take a guess and say it's Zuko."

"..."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yep.", Katara answered. She swiftly dodged a pillow tossed at her. "I said stop beating around the bush."

"Whatever. Dad, you're... not upset, are you?"

Hakoda sat down on the couch, shaking his head a little. "I don't see why I should be. I met the kid and I like him. His gender doesn't matter to me and you like him, don't you?"

Sokka was overly relieved, sighing out in happiness. "I do. I like him a lot."

"Then, I don't see the problem. From the sound of it, you didn't mean to hide this from me." He patted Sokka's shoulder when he sat back down on the couch. "All I ask is to be careful in your relationship. I know what it was like to be young and date."

This time, both siblings felt the embarrassment. Katara covered her face in disdain and Sokka groaned in utter disbelief, shaking his head.

"Dad, we have not gone that far."

"I'll take your word for it. But I'm just saying, son. Thank you for telling me."

"And thank you for the support."

Katara made her way to the duo, wiggling into a spot between them before they could commence a manly father-son hug. "We should order pizza."

"Katara."

"A pizza does sound pretty good. Meat lover's?"

"Dad, you are the best."

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a poll! For the last day, I don't know if I'll be doing the second prompt, so I might do free space. With that said, with your help, here's the link to the poll ---->  
> [Zukka Week 2021 Day 7 Prompt](https://www.quiz-maker.com/poll3515581x10Cb4541-106)


End file.
